Siempre Tendremos Bulgaria
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: RHr PostHogwarts Viktor Krum se casa e invita a Hermione y a los chicos a su boda en Bulgaria. Conoce una nueva cultura, aprende búlgaro y presencia los cambios en la relación de Ron y Hermione.


**Siempre Tendremos Bulgaria.**

**Por:** _MissIntelligence_

**Rating:** _M_

**Capítulo 1:** La Invitación.

**Nota:** _Este es mi próximo proyecto y estoy muy entusiasmada. Consta de 15 capítulos previamente planificados, es decir, la historia está hecha y sé para donde va, por lo tanto no tendré problemas para escribir el resto de los capítulos. Los personajes que conocerán a futuro también están ya previamente pensados y descritos con mucho detalla. Prepárense para conocer una cultura completamente diferente y si leen con cuidado quizás hasta aprendan una o dos frases en búlgaro. Investigué sobre las tradiciones que los búlgaros tienen en las bodas, así que pueden esperar una historia fiel a las tradiciones de este país. Es un Ron/Hermione, pero creo que eso estaba de más. ¡Ojalá que la disfruten mucho!_

_**Nota 2:** Gracias a alitamac_ _por decirme lo de los apellidos, se me escapó, pero si realmente crees que Ron es un idiota te recomiendo que no leas esta historia._

* * *

Habían peleado por dos años. Habían matado y habían visto perecer a aquellos que amaban, por dos largos años el cielo pareció no conocer la luz del sol o los árboles el canto de los pájaros y el tiempo no se apiadaba de nadie ni nada. Aquel sentimiento de desesperanza, aquel sentimiento de vacío permanecería dentro de muchos hasta que las heridas comenzaran a sanar. Hermione, por su parte, se sentía ultrajada, sentía como si le hubiesen quitado el derecho de vivir aquellos dos años. Cumplir los diecinueve años escondida en una casa abandonada no era lo que ella había soñado precisamente, pero a pesar de todo no desistieron. Aquella determinación había rendido sus frutos y era gracias a esa necesidad de sobrevivir y de poder respirar libre y tranquilamente una vez más, que Hermione se encontraba esa mañana desayunando en la Madriguera, o lo que quedaba de ella pues había sido atacada incontables veces.

"¿Más huevos, Hermione?" preguntó la señora Weasley. Ella asintió y Molly vertió el contenido de una sartén en su plato. Hermione le agradeció con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar maravillarse al ver que, a pesar de haber perdido a Percy, haber visto sufrir a su familia y vivir en los escombros del pasado, el espíritu de aquella mujer estaba más vivo que nunca. Molly Weasley no había bajado la cabeza ante nada y Hermione la admiraba por eso.

"Buenos días." Ron apareció por la puerta de la cocina arrastrando los pies. Su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal, pues hacía tiempo que no se lo cortaba, y estaba alborotado de tal manera que aún podía distinguirse sobre que lado se había apoyado al dormir. Sus ojos azules estaban algo hinchados por el sueño y la palidez de su piel era más intensa que nunca. Bostezó sin esfuerzo de reprimirlo y se sentó en frente de Hermione. "¿Tengo algo en la cara?" preguntó, pasando una mano por su rostro al ver que ella lo observaba.

"No… solo pensaba, lo siento." Respondió ella, sonrojándose levemente y dirigiendo su atención a su plato de comida.

"Piensas demasiado." Dijo él simplemente, tomando un sorbo de café y maldiciendo al quemarse con el mismo.

"¿Y eso es… malo?"

"Últimamente sí lo es, no es bueno pensar las cosas más de lo necesario, lo hecho, hecho está." Repuso Ron, sacando su varita para limpiar el jugo que había derramado unos segundos antes por accidente.

"Tienes razón." Admitió Hermione, "No hay vuelta atrás." No pudo evitar entristecerse al escucharse decir esas palabras. Le era tan difícil no recordar cada momento de esos dos años que pasaron en medio del mismo infierno que maldijo en voz alta sin pensarlo.

Ron se atoró con el café de tal forma que tuvo que pararse de un salto. Ginny, quien venía entrando a la cocina, comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda, "Veinte años y todavía no sabes comer." Dijo ella, riéndose de la cara roja de Ron.

Una vez recuperado, Ron se volvió a sentar, "Espera, déjame grabar esto en mi memoria. No me hablas." Dijo cuando Hermione intentó cuestionarlo. Dejó pasar unos segundos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó algo irritada.

"Hermione Granger me dio la razón en algo y maldijo en menos de un minuto. ¡Esto es histórico!" exclamó Ron abriendo los ojos, una expresión de triunfo en un rostro.

Hermione cruzó los brazos, "¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres insufrible?"

"Miles de veces y sabes que te encanta."

"¡Mentira!"

"Te encanta."

"¡Lo detesto!"

"Lo disfrutas."

"Algunas cosas realmente no cambian." Comentó Ginny al ver la escena enfrente de ella. Hermione se sonrojó pues se había alzado de su asiento sin darse cuenta y estaba mirando con ira a Ron, quien solo le sonrió, cosa que irritó aún más a Hermione. "Crezcan de una vez." Agregó Ginny, saliendo por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín.

Hermione se sentó y siguió comiendo intentando pretender que no había sucedido nada. De vez en cuando alzaba la vista para mandarle miradas de odio a Ron, pero el parecía no inmutarse. Al parecer, él era quién realmente disfrutaba discutir con ella, como si fuese un pasatiempo. Él era la única persona con la capacidad sobrehumana de hacer que Hermione se descontrolara completamente y perdiera la conexión que existía entre su boca y su cerebro. Cuando Ron Weasley la hacía enojar, la llama que en un día normal ardía tímidamente, pero con determinación dentro de Hermione, se volvía un incendio con sed de venganza. Era tan simple como que le llevase la contraria y el resto era historia. ¿Sabía él acaso del poder que tenía sobre ella? Quizás sí sabía. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y lo miró detenidamente con el ceño fruncido. La próxima vez que intentara provocarla tendría que pensar más y hablar menos.

"Hedwig." Anunció Ginny, poniéndose pálida y acercándose a la ventana, donde, efectivamente, se podía divisar la lechuza blanca de Harry. Cualquier mención de Harry hacía que el estado anímico de Ginny cayera por los suelos. Emocionalmente, había sido la más afectada de todos.

Hedwig aterrizó elegantemente en el marco de la ventana. Antes de que Ginny pudiese tomar la carta, Ron se apresuró y la sacó de la pata de la lechuza rápidamente. La abrió rompiendo la parte superior del sobre de un solo movimiento. Hermione lo observó mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, fiscalizando la carta. Cuando ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, pues Ron tenía el ceño fruncido y los hombros notablemente tensos, bajó la carta y se la pasó a Ginny quién estaba desesperada por saber algo de Harry. Mientras ella la leía, Hermione miró con exasperación a Ron en busca de respuesta, el le asintió una vez y Hermione soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo, sin darse cuenta, hasta ese minuto.

Ginny suspiró y, finalmente, le entregó la carta a Hermione. Ella la recibió y respirando profundamente comenzó a leerla:

_Estoy sano y salvo en casa de Remus. Siento haberme ido sin previo aviso, no quise preocupar a nadie pero si les mencionaba algo hubiesen querido acompañarme y justamente lo que intentaba evitar. Necesito estar solo, al menos por un tiempo. No puedo empezar a pensar en el futuro si aún no puedo lidiar con mi pasado. Espero que comprendan el por qué de todo esto y que no malinterpreten las cosas. _

_Por otro lado, Remus me ha llevado a conocer los alrededores, he rescatado uno que otro recuerdo de Godric's Hollow y conocido a algunos de los vecinos. La próxima semana tenemos planeado un viaje a la casa de Sirius para recuperar algo de la ropa y otras cosas que dejamos ahí._

_Espero que se encuentren todos bien. Saludos a Ginny._

_Harry._

Hermione dobló la carta y hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Había pensado lo peor cuando no encontraron a Harry en su habitación aquel día. Ella lo había notado raro y distante, pero no le había dado mucha importancia pues era normal después de todo lo que habían pasado. Harry había terminado mentalmente exhausto y físicamente muy deteriorado, la falta de comida regular, un lugar para comer y hasta agua, eran situaciones regulares por las que habían pasado y al parecer habían costado muy caro. Ella misma tenía secuelas en su cuerpo que contaban la historia que ahora amenazaba sus sueños, un par de cicatrices en la muñeca, rodillas y piernas, una quemadura en la cadera y continuos dolores de espalda. No era la única, Ron se había fracturado ambos brazos en el transcurso de aquellos años y aún se quejaba de dolor en su pierna izquierda, donde había sufrido un corte de al menos siete centímetros. Pero Harry tenía cicatrices internas prácticamente desde que nació, cicatrices que ni la magia podía curar. Hermione entendía su deseo de estar solo y alejado de todos.

"Gracias… gracias." Murmuraba Ginny, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su frente. La señora Weasley le acariciaba el cabello con ojos preocupados.

"Ya era tiempo de que escribiera." Dijo Ron ausente, volviéndose a sentar en la mesa y mirando fijamente por la ventana. "Sabiendo que está con Lupin me siento más tranquilo, no lo dejará hacer nada estúpido."

Hermione asintió, "Es un alivio. ¿Crees que volverá luego?"

Ron consideró la pregunta de Hermione con el ceño fruncido y la mirada distante, "No creo, tiene muchas cosas que resolver, si sabes a lo que me refiero." Ella volvió a asentir. Tomó su plato y lo llevó al mesón, ya no tenía hambre.

"¿De quién es esa lechuza?" preguntó Molly. Tanto había sido el alboroto por la repentina llegada de Hedwig con noticias de Harry, que nadie había notado la presencia de otro ave esperando pacientemente en la ventana con una carta atada a su pata. Al reconocer al animal, Hermione se acercó y le acarició la cabeza entregándole un pedazo de pan. Luego, desató la carta y una vez en la mesa la abrió para leer su contenido:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Kák si? Pues yo estoy muy bien, la primavera nos ha tratado muy bien hasta ahora y las prácticas de Quidditch han estado agradables. Lamento no haber contestado tu última carta antes, pero he estado muy ocupado últimamente, de hecho ese es el motivo de esta carta._

_Hace un par de meses te escribí sobre los Cherkelov, ¿Te acuerdas? Pues Todor Cherkelov, un accionista del equipo nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria, ofreció una recepción con motivo del cumpleaños de su hija, Vessela, a quién he estado viendo regularmente desde entonces. Ya han pasado unos meses y nunca me he sentido más feliz, es por eso que nos casaremos en un mes más. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieses presente, así es que adjunto tres pasajes e invitaciones para que tú, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter puedan venir a pasar Abril con nosotros acá en Sofia._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Viktor._

"¿De quién es?" escuchó a Ron preguntar.

Hermione sacó del sobre una invitación rectangular de un color amarillento con un escudo dorado grabado en el centro. Al abrirla, leyó:

_**Viktor Georgi Krum**_

_&_

_**Vessela Ivanka Cherkelova**_

_Tienen el placer de invitarlo(a) a su boda_

_A celebrarse el día Domingo 27 de Abril_

_A las 4:00pm en las dependencias del ayuntamiento de Sofia_

_Y luego a una recepción a efectuarse en la residencia Krum a las 5:00pm._

_Esperamos contar con su presencia en este día tan especial para nosotros._

_Por favor confirmar asistencia antes del 30 de Marzo._

Más abajo Viktor había escrito:

_Hermione, los pasajes son para el 2 de Abril, si tienes algún inconveniente avísanos con anticipación._

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Ron nuevamente, sacudiendo una mano para llamar su atención.

"Es de Viktor…"

Ron gruñó, literalmente. "Qué tie-"

"Se va a casar." Dijo Hermione, aún mirando la invitación en su mano.

"Desgraciado hijo de-- ¿Qué?"

"Viktor se casa." Repitió Hermione, pasándole la invitación al pelirrojo y analizando los pasajes que venían adjuntos con la carta.

Ron leyó rápidamente la invitación y esbozó una sonrisa triunfante en silencio. Lanzó la invitación a un lado y preguntó, "¿A qué pasajes se refiere?"

"A estos." Dijo Hermione, mostrándole los tres pasajes que su amigo búlgaro había mandado, "Le gustaría que fuéramos."

"¿Fuéramos? ¿Plural?" dijo él, sentándose a un lado de Hermione para poder mirar más de cerca los pasajes.

"Quiere que tú, Harry y yo viajemos a Bulgaria para su boda." Comunicó Hermione parándose de la mesa para servirse agua. No sabía si viajar en un momento como este sería tan buena idea, especialmente porque estaba claro que no podía contar con Harry para el viaje.

"¡Viktor Krum quiere que asistan a su boda!" exclamó la señora Weasley, levantando la invitación y echándole un vistazo rápido, "No pueden decir que no."

"No sé si será una buena idea viajar ahora, como están las cosas." Dijo Hermione, dándole agua a Hedwig. "Harry no iría y estaría preocupada por él la mitad del tiempo."

"No seas ridícula, Hermione. Harry está en buenas manos, además mira todo el trabajo que Krum se dio para que asistas a su boda. Pasajes de primera clase, según lo que leo." Argumentó Ginny, destacando el pequeño círculo verde que indicaba que los pasajes que Viktor había mandado correspondían a asientos de primera clase en la aerolínea _Air Bulgaria_. "Es una oferta difícil de rechazar."

"Ginny tiene razón, Hermione." Dijo Ron, mirando el suelo, "Quizás… podríamos ir."

Hermione lo miró, "¿Acaso no lo odiabas?"

Ron negó con la cabeza, "¡No ahora que se casa! Además… pasajes gratis." Dijo sacudiendo los pasajes enfrente de Hermione.

"¡Eres un interesado, Ronald!" chilló Hermione, arrebatándole los pasajes y saliendo de la cocina dando un portazo. Podía sentir la furia acumulandose dentro de ella, Viktor se casaba, mandaba pasajes gratis y Ronald de la nada comienza a adorarlo.

"Vamos, Hermione… No te pongas así." Imploró el pelirrojo, persiguiéndola hasta la sala, "No es de interesado, realmente tengo ganas de ir, de cambiar de ambiente."

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y consideró sus opciones. "¿Qué haríamos con Harry?"

Él se encogió de hombros, "Está con Lupin, no le sucederá nada. Además, recuerda que esta sería la segunda vez que rechazas una invitación a Bulgaria, ¿Cuarto año, recuerdas?"

_Diablos_, pensó. Tenía razón, en cuarto año ya había rechazado la invitación que Viktor le había hecho para ir a pasar las vacaciones de verano a Bulgaria con su familia.

"¿Qué dices, Hermione?" se atrevió Ron, sonriéndole magníficamente. "¿Hacemos las maletas?"

Una parte de Hermione quería gritar '_¡Sí, hagamos las maletas!'_ y otra parte quería gritar '_¡No iremos a ningún lado mientras Harry nos necesite!'_. Estaba muy conciente de que no había nada que Ron o ella pudieran hacer para ayudar a Harry en la situación que él estaba, no podían seguirlo esta vez, estaba determinado a resolver sus problemas solo y eso era muy respetable. Pero el miedo de que algo malo le pudiese pasar estaba muy presente, pues ahora el único enemigo de Harry era él mismo y Hermione no se lo perdonaría nunca en su vida si le sucediera algo mientras ellos lo pasaban bien en Bulgaria. Por otro lado, es cierto que estaba en buenas manos, Lupin lo vigilaría de cerca, eso era seguro.

"¿Hermione?"

"Oh, está bien. Ve a hacer tus maletas, Weasley. Yo le escribiré a Viktor para decirle que vamos." Dijo Hermione, rindiéndose. "También le escribiré a Harry para decirle donde vamos."

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Ron la había tomado por los hombros y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, "Gracias, Hermione." Antes de que pudiera responder, Ron ya había desaparecido por las escaleras y solo se escuchaba su voz tarareando el himno de los _Chudley Cannons_. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces tratando de digerir lo que había sucedido y luego volvió a la cocina.

"¿Qué decidieron al final?" preguntó Ginny, quien se encontraba escribiendo una carta que más bien parecía testamento.

"Próxima parada: Bulgaria." Dijo Hermione simplemente. "¿Es esa una carta para Harry?" Ginny asintió, "¿Puedes incluir en un post data o algo así que Ron y yo viajaremos a Bulgaria?"

"De hecho, ya lo había escrito. Sabía que Ron te convencería, siempre lo hace." Dijo la pelirroja, volviendo a escribir.

Hermione suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Tomó prestado un pedazo de pergamino de los que Ginny había descartado y con una pluma le escribió una pequeña nota a Viktor confirmando su asistencia y agradeciéndole por la invitación. La amarró a la pata de la lechuza, que había estado esperando una respuesta, y la vio desaparecer entre las nubes. Solo esperaba que el viajar no fuese un error del que se fuera a arrepentir más tarde.

Suspirando una vez más salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto que compartía con Ginny. Tenía mucho que leer, pues de Bulgaria no sabía mucho.

* * *


End file.
